LA PROMESA
by Tsukiyomi Sora
Summary: Tiene lugar cuando Celaena pelea con Arobynn... Rowan aparece con noticias importantes pero al verla a punto de morir la salva, entonces Celaena le hace prometer que no se sacrifique por ella... SOY MALA CON RESUMENES DISCÚLPENME ES MEJOR DE LO QUE PARECE, EL TITULO FUE LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO


**PROMESA **

**La saga Trono de Cristal, no me pertencen, ni los personajes y lamentablemente tampoco me pertenece el sexy de Rowan, la serie pertenece a Sarah J Maas.**

Sangre y dolor le recorría cada parte del cuerpo, Celaena sabía que enfrentarse a Arobynn, rey de los ladrones era de lejos una tarea fácil, él era un monstruo, pero tenía la confianza de que su entrenamiento con el maestro mudo y Rowan le darían una ventaja, aunque fuera minúscula. Además la rabia que le tenía a causa de la muerte de Sam y su cautiverio en endovier la impulsaban a no dejarse rendir tan fácilmente.

Podía escuchar al fondo las peleas de Chaol y Aedion, ellos estaban luchando contra la mayoría de los asesinos que quedaban en el castillo para que ella se pudiera concentrar en Arobynn. Las cortesanas, incluida Lyssandra; estaban acurrucadas en una esquina del gran comedor. Nosotros habiamos entrado como un tornado exigiendo el amuleto, cuando el bastardo de Arobynn se había negado a darmelo, riéndose y mostrándome el colgante en su cuello, me le abalance sobre él, los chicos atacaron a los asesinos que venían a proteger a su señor, así empezó la pelea que ya llevaba dos horas. Celaena se agacho para esquivar el corte de dos dagas curvas que casi la degolló, de un salto se ubicó a espaldas del rey asesino dispuesta a darle con sus dagas, pero él más rápido de lo que había previsto se volvió y utilizo sus propias armas para bloquear el ataque.

-Celaena, ¿no has aprendido nada? No podrás derrotarme

-No importa si te derroto o no, lo único que quiero es el amuleto que me pertenece- Gruño Celaena mientras trataba de hacerlo caer.

-Ese amuleto me pertenece, lo encontré una noche de invierno, no es tuyo Celaena Sardothien- Replico con una sonrisa arrogante, utilizaba el nombre que me había dado, tratando de recordarme que él era el que me había creado y moldeado que gracias a él, hoy yo existía. Pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que ese nombre me afecto, antes lo había hecho pero gracias a Nehemina y Rowan finalmente me acepte, sabiendo que, Celaena Sardothien y Aelin Ashryver Galathynius era una, no importaba con aquel cruel rey asesino la educo cuando joven.

-Estas equivocado, ese amuleto me pertenece, me perteneció desde que mi madre me lo puso en el cuello, no ha dejado de pertenecerme incluso cuando me lo robaste ese día de invierno- le respondí con una fiereza que imite en mis movimientos.

-Que yo recuerde fui yo quien te salvo y como pago lo tome, así de sencillo, el amuleto no te pertenece, ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con él.

Esa declaración me sorprendió tanto que me congele del shock, momento que el aprovecho para atacarme con su espada, en cuestión de segundos la espada me cortaría el pecho ya que no alcanzaba a esquivarla por mi torpe descuido, solo me quedaba la esperanza de que no me cortara ningún punto vital, pero siendo el asesino que era él yo sabía que mi esperanza seria en vano. Me prepare para aguantar la lesión dolorosa que pronto tendría, cuando me di cuenta que el dolor no llego, abrí mis ojos (cerrados inconscientemente) para observar una de las peores escenas que había visto, una de mis peores pesadilla se había vuelto realidad; lo único que salió de mí fue un horrible aullido de dolor, rabia e incredulidad.

Con la velocidad que solo poseía en mi forma fae, sostuve la figura llena de sangre que se tambaleaba, la coloque en el piso de la forma más delicada que pude.

-¡Rowan! No, no, ¿qué mierda hiciste? ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡ROWAN IDIOTA! No tienes magia aquí-mi mente vagamente registraba que estaba llorando pero lo único en lo que me concentraba era en el rostro de Rowan, era él, de eso no había duda, el dolor que me atravesó fue peor que el dolor de las muertes de Nehemina y Sam combinadas.

-Aelin- susurró y el susurro fue como una reverencia, peo fue diferente e igual a la vez que me llamo después de que lo libere de aquel pacto de sangre – Tenia información valiosa que traerte… no podía esperar y de alguna forma, sabía que me necesitabas… ¿esperabas que un continente me mantuviera alegado de ti? – cada palabra que salía de su boca, le costaba gran esfuerzo, yo lo sabía, sabía que si venia lo iban a matar por mi culpa. Aquí no había magia, las torres la habían bloqueado, su inmortalidad no funcionaba aquí. La gran herida de su pecho lo mostraba.

-Tonto, ¿los siglos que has vivido no te han enseñado cómo vivir?- replique llorando, a lo que él me sonrió de forma cansada.

_Morir para proteger a mi reina es una gran muerte para mí. _Sus ojos me decían. _Aun peor, todavía no soy reina y nunca quise que esto pasara. _Le respondí con la mirada.

-Aelin…- susurro, pero fue con voz entrecortada, acto seguido cerro los ojos, yo entre en pánico.

-no, no, no- lo sacudí, él seguía respirando, pero a un ritmo superficial- ¡No!, ¡Mala por favor sálvalo, sálvalo como hiciste aquel día por favor!- le suplique al cielo.

-Oh, mira que desafortunado resultado; primero terrasen, luego Sam, no nos olvidemos de esa princesita Nehemina y ahora ese fae. Ah, querida Aelin, heredera de Terrasen, asesina de Adarlan, vete ahora antes de que mis hombres maten a los tuyos.

Antes de que pudiera responder a sus amenazas sentí una presencia, era la misma que la de la vez con Maeve, la sentí abrazándome; no sé si fue mi imaginación o no, pero sentí que me hablo… _no te preocupes, todo se arreglara, _apenas la deje de sentir cuando ocurrió un terremoto y la magia que se hallaba encerrada en mí se liberó como una presa gigante dispuesta devorar al hombre que mató a mi primer amor, me esclavizo, además que casi mata a MI Rowan si no fuera por Mala (estaba segura esta vez) él terminaría como Sam y eso era algo que no podía perdonar nunca. El cambio a mi forma élfica no fue tan doloroso como lo era antes, mi rabia hacia el rey asesino, mi dolor y preocupación hacia mi Rowan impidieron que sintiera algo más; menos sí era algo tan insignificante como una transformación. Aunque si note como mis instintos se incrementaban, especialmente como quería matar al ser humano que daño a Rowan y después llevarlo para poder cuidarlo, con mucho esfuerzo logre controlarme lo suficiente para no matar a todos, en cambio hice un circulo de fuego alrededor del rey asesino, mande dos puñales (los tenia Rowan) hacia sus piernas dejándolo si oportunidad de escapar, más tarde recordaría y procesaría la cara de incredulidad de Arobynn o el miedo de los demás; ahora lo único que importaba era Rowan.

Sin molestarse si quiera a darle una segunda mirada a Arobynn, me volvi a Rowan, la expresión de fiereza animal de antes fue remplazada por una de dolor.

-Esto tiene que funcionar después de todo somos _carranam_\- Aelin le dijo con voz suave, él apenas tenían fuerzas para hablar, la perdida de magia le había debilitado, pero reunió fuerzas para abrir sus ojos… _Apúrate que me estoy desangrando, el carranam sirve para esto también… _

Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesite, con una daga corta, corte mi mano en la misma ubicación de tiempo atrás. Apenas la sangre se mezclo sentí el efecto del vínculo, tomando casi todo mi poder para que Rowan pudiera sanar.

Apoye mi frente con la de él, aliviada de que iba a vivir, sabía que hoy casi lo perdía si no fuera por ese terremoto. Respire su aroma, el aroma que me sabía de memoria se encuentra ahora mezclado con nuestra sangre, aunque eso estaba bien; me erguí lo más rápido que mi cuerpo fae lo permitía, había detectado un olor de un humano cerceándose, un humano como él que estaba en mí círculo de fuego. Me posicione rápidamente poniéndome entre él y Rowan, la parte de mi mente que no estaba gobernada por el instinto reconoció dos esencias parecidas a la mía y el del humano era olor familiar, pero eso no me importaba eran esencia tenues y estaban con un humano, automáticamente eso los convertía en mis enemigos.

Con un pensamiento forme un escudo de fuego alrededor de Rowan y tres dagas llameantes, mientras les mostré mis dientes un gruñido me salió de lo más profundo de mi, no era un rugido de amenaza más bien uno de advertencia para que no se acercaran, pero más importante que no lastimaran más a Rowan. El humano dio un paso para acercarse, yo me tense, mi escudo se reforzó, los otros que olían como yo lo detuvieron, vi como hablaban más no me intereso escuchar su conversación; mi vista y oído se concentraron en Rowan, su color era más pálido de lo usual más no era anormal, su respiración se ralentizo, pero era el ritmo que él cogía cuando dormía una sonrisa involuntaria relajo mi rostro, ya sabía cómo iba a molestarlo después. Volví a posicionarme como antes al advertir que el más joven del grupo se acercaba; de nuevo gruñí y mostré mis afilados dientes. El chico se acercó lentamente, levanto su mano y con un cuchillo se cortó la palma, automáticamente olí la sangre que se filtró de la herida, era un olor que reconocí al instante, me trajo recuerdos de unos príncipes Valg, un señor compasivo, un joven que no para de hablar… Luca, era Luca, dioses como lo extrañaba, sin deshacer el escudo de fuego corrí hacia Luca y lo abrase.

-¡Luca! – repetí su nombre varias veces a lo que él se río - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola, ¿oye me puedes soltar? Necesito respirar ya sabes- yo afloje un poco el agarre – estoy aquí para darte una información urgente además de acompañar a Rowan – ¿Rowan lo trajo? Primero casi se mata y ¿ahora esto? Ese estúpido fae ya vera lo que le tocara cuando se despierte, al sentir mi rabia e instinto asesino, Luca se apresuró a añadir –No fue culpa de Rowan, Emrys estaba desesperado con él, así que lo mando para darte la información, yo vine para cuidar de él, con el temperamento que se manda era poco probable que sobreviviera al viaje.

Yo me reí entre dientes era tan típico de ellos, deje de reír cuando sentí que las otras dos personas se acercaban, mi instinto se hizo cargo de nuevo, agarre a Luca y lo coloque detrás de mí mientras que el escudo de fuego crecía en tamaño.

-Tranquila Aelin, ellos no le van a hacer daño, son Aedion tu primo acuérdate –la voz de Luca logro relajarme, mi postura se relajó un poco y mi escudo dejo de crujir aunque estaba todavía levantado, no los quería cerca de Rowan –Eso es relájate, no les aremos daño y el otro es Chaol—al oír ese nombre un gran dolor me vino, él era participe de la muerte de Nehemia aunque fuera indirectamente él la mato, ni en sueños lo dejaría acercarse a Rowan, ante mis sentimientos mi escudo volvió a crecer.

-oye tranquila, no vamos a hacerles daño—Me trato de tranquilizar Luca—pero sabes que si no nos dejas acercarnos a Rowan el no podrá recuperarse rápido, la unión de tu sangre y la de él lo salvo, pero aún queda mucho por hacer. Aelin déjanos acercarnos para que lo pueda tratar—Luca me hablo lenta y pausadamente para que no me exaltara ocasionando que los atacara, aunque me insulto lo como me trataba yo sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero lo que él decía era válido.

-está bien, pero tiene que ir a mi cuarto, aquí en el castillo.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?—pregunto algo extrañado Aedion—porque es peligroso, ¿no sería mejor retirarnos donde estábamos antes?

-Claro que nos quedaremos aquí, es una excelente fortaleza el otro sitio los soldados del rey ya lo descubrieron además que aquí hay una excelente ala médica.

Chaol, Aedion y Luca no insistieron más, ellos fueron a recoger a Rowan, me volví a tensar cuando se acercaron, pero cuando Chaol lo toco no pude controlarme, con mi velocidad me moví y cogí su brazo más no lo lastime, solo no lo quería cerca de Rowan.

-no lo toques-siseé

-¿pero que?- chaol se veía sorprendido y en el dolor por mi hostilidad

-no lo toques- repetí mas amenazante que antes - tú te encargar de asegurarte que Arobynn no muera desangrado, lo llevas a una de las celdas del sótano y lo revisas para que no tenga ningún veneno con él, ademas lo dejas desnudo salvo los vendajes, no dejes que se desangre. Después me encargaré de él ¿Entendido?-chaol quedo sorprendido por mi arrebato aunque las ordenes sobre Arobynn eran validas se dio cuenta que yo no lo quería cerca de Rowan. Pero de todas formas asintió y se fue a recoger a Arobynn aprovechando que desaparecí el circulo de fuego, él ya estaba desmayado cuando Chaol se lo llevo.

-Aideon por favor tu asegúrate que todos los que estén en el castillo obedezcan nuestras ordenes si no lo hacen llévalos a las celdas y has el mismo procedimiento que con chaol, con las cortesanas si no se comportan has lo mismo aunque en ciérralas en una celda aparte. En cuanto a las armas por favor revisa absolutamente todo el castillo y llévalas a mi cuarto, no quiero ni un tenedor o un pasador en manos de alguno de ellos, recuerda son asesinos entrenados por el mejor así que utilizaran cualquier objeto con tal de escapar. Cuando termines puedes pasar a mi cuarto ahí planearemos los siguientes movimientos.

-lo que tu digas prima. Aunque tengo unas preguntas que hacerte- cuando vio que asentí siguió - ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? ¿Por que no dejas que Chaol se acerqué al fae? ¿Quien es ese?

Pensé cuidadosamente las preguntas y respondí.

-no puedo acompañarte ya que en estos momentos tengo que estar con Luca para ayudarlo a que sane a Rowan, yo no puedo separarme de él aunque lo quisiera (que no quiero) ya que mi instinto en este momento es muy fuerte si no fuera por Luca aquí, cuando ustedes se acercaron yo los habría matado entre la bruma de mis instintos, yo no los reconocía como mis amigos si no como enemigos que podrían herir a Rowan ya que tú eres medio fae y como has estado entre humanos tanto tiempo tienes su olor, olor de humano que fue él que me ataco causando la herida mortal a Rowan. Ya que tienes la mayor parte de ese olor mi mente automáticamente te puso como mi enemigo, lo mismo va para chaol aunque como el es humano y tengo recuerdos dolorosos de él me es imposible dejar que el se acerque a Rowan como ya te pusiste dar cuenta. Respecto a tu pregunta de quien es él, dejemos que él te lo cuente cuando se despierte.

Por la expresión del Aiden estaba segura que no le gusto ni un poco mi respuesta, pero eso a mi no me importaba con un cabezazo le urgí a tomar a Rowan y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación guiándolos. Cuando entre en la habitación me sorprendió que todo estaba como la deje antes de mudarme, creí que Arobynn se la había dado a Lyssandra o ha alguien más, suspirando me dirigí a la cama y acomode el tendido para que los chicos dejaran a Rowan en ella.

-Luca puedes dejarlo aquí. Mientras lo revisas me voy a bañar- al recibir el visto bueno de Luca y la cara fruncida de Aiden cogí unas pijamas de seda y me dirigí hacia el baño. Una vez terminada de bañar y cambiada me volví a mis habitaciones, Luca y aiden se habían marchado aunque no sin antes tratarlo. Después de terminar de alistarme me subí a la cama y comprobé que sus vendajes estuvieran en su sitio, una vez hecho esto me acomode a su costado mientras mi mano yacía en su pecho sintiendo su corazón, me dormí escuchando su tranquila respiración.

Me despertó el sonido de pisadas acercándose a la habitación, tome las dagas que estaban en la mesita de noche y me prepare para lanzarlas hacia el intruso, cuando la puerta se abrió, lance una daga directo a donde calcule estaba su frente, pero la persona se agacho justo a tiempo. Con un siseo me prepare para lanzar la otra daga pero la voz de chaol me detuvo.

-¡por el wrym! ¿Celaena que haces?

-ah, eres tú chaol, no entres así a mis habitaciones, estamos en el castillo de los asesinos ten algo de sentido común a la próxima por favor toca, si no lo haces asumiré que estas en mis habitaciones para matarme- chaol parecía avergonzado al principio y con lo que dije al final se puso pálido pues no dudaba que yo cumpliría mi promesa. Cuando vio a Rowan en la cama junto a mi, por una fracción de segundos en su cara se formó la ira y los celos, pero al siguiente adquirió una expresión mas formal.

-dejando eso de lado. Viene para informarte que ya hicimos lo que nos ordenaste y que vamos a tomar las habitaciones cercas a las tuyas.

\- esta bien, gracias por informarme mañana por favor tú, Adein y Luca se acerquen aquí para que podamos hablar adecuadamente.

-celaena. Ya es de mañana, yo me adelante pero los otros ya vienen - como para confirmar lo que decía se escucharon unos paso

\- esta bien entonces- me levanté de la cama, estaba poniéndome la bata de seda cuando Luca y Aiden entraron a la habitación, Luca se dirigió a Rowan para revisarlo y Aiden se hacer junto a Chaol al escritorio de mi habitación. Después de que tranquilice a Luca sobre mis heridas, nos dirigimos donde estaban los chicos.

-ahora si, buenos días - los chicos saludaron en respuesta con una sonrisa- ya se encerraron a todos en el castillo.

-si, todos están encerrados de acuerdo a las instrucciones que me diste. Ademas ya recogimos todo lo que podría utilizarse como una posible arma del castillo, aunque este castillo parece más un bunquer- me respondió Aiden a lo que yo me reí sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

\- yo también termine de hacer lo que me pediste y fui por Ren, él me informo que el terremoto de ayer fue causado por que la torre del castillo se derrumbó, aunque nadie sabe lo que lo ocasiono, el rey está furioso.

Yo solo asentí sabiendo que Mala tuvo que ver con estos acontecimientos, mas tarde me encargaré de hacerle unas ofrendas y presentarle mis oraciones como mi agradecimiento.

-ese terremoto facilita lo que nosotros vinimos a contarte- esta vez el que hablo fue Luca y lo hizo con una seriedad que me decía que la información era valiosa- Emrys estuvo buscando información sobre los príncipes Valg cuando te fuiste, a través de lo que pudo averiguar fue que ahí una manera para derrotarlos sin matar al anfitrión - nosotros préstamos especial atención a este punto ya que apesar de que no teníamos pruebas sospechábamos que Dorian estaba siendo poseído por un príncipe, no lo aviamos sacado del castillo por eso, ya que no queríamos matarlo- si no fuera porque Rowan enterró los collares y no los lanzo al mar después de la pelea no lo hubiéramos sabido, fue de gran ayuda, al parecer los collares son el vinculo o ancla de los príncipes con el cuerpo poseído, si los quitamos del sujeto y tu quemas a lo que queda del príncipe no dañaras al anfitrión.

Nos quedamos en silencio absorbiendo la información de Luca, era información que podía cambiar el curso de las cosas. Aunque todavía no los perdonaba por venir sin avisar y darme semejante ataque al corazón.

-eso es genial, si podemos hacer esto hay una alta probabilidad de que las personas poseídas sepan de los planes del rey- Aiden se mostró emocionado por la perspectiva.

-no estoy tan convencido como tu Aiden, ¿que tal si no funciona o si celaena quema accidentalmente al huésped cuando haya eliminado al príncipe Valg?

Yo me ofendí por su comentario, aunque sabia que su pregunta era valida y lo preguntaba por Dorian, pero fastidiaba que no confiara en mi tanto como quisiera. Cuando iba a replicar una voz justo detrás de mí, me gano.

-ella es lo suficientemente poderosa para completar esta tarea ¿Te atreves a dudar de ella?- la voz fría y enojada de Rowan envió escalofríos a los chicos, salvo Luca y yo ya que estábamos acostumbrados a él, los pobres Chaol y Aiden saltaron apenas lo vieron no es que los culpara su apariencia no era lo que uno llamaría acogedor. Después de que Rowan terminara de asustarlos hasta la muerte con su mirada gélida patentada, volvió su mirada a mi... _¿Estas bien?_... Me pregunto con su mirada mientras me examinaba, al no mostrar heridas graves se relajó.

-no me vengas con un ¿estas bien? Señor soy un fuerte fae que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, casi te mueres allí, si no fuera por mala estarías muerto- le replique con la rabia y el miedo que tenia, él se estremeció ante mis palabras y bajo la cabeza en señal de humildad ya que tenia toda la razón... _Lo siento, no podía dejar que te hicieran daño_... Mi cara se suavizó ante las palabras de sus ojos... _Idiota, eso no cambia el hecho de que estas castigado_... Eso pareció divertirle aunque no dijo nada más. Luca ya estaba acostumbrado a nuestras conversaciones silenciosas así que no dijo nada, pero los otros tenían un ligero shoke en la mirada.

-lo siento celaena, no quería ser grosero, pero sabes que no saber la situación de Dorian me esta matando, con lo que sabemos del rey lo mas probable es que lo haya utilizado como anfitrión para un príncipe valg, si lo que dice es verdad quiero estar seguro.

Iba a hablar cuando Rowan se me adelanto.

-eso no es excusa para dudar de la capacidad de Aelin-chaol se estremeció ante las palabras frías, aunque también fue al oír mi verdadero nombre- ¿No confías en ella lo suficiente para saber que si se propone salvar a esas personas lo hará?- esta vez chaol retrocedió ante las acusaciones de Rowan. Tome el brazo de Rowan suavemente advirtiéndole que parará, el se volvió me estudio y se calló por fin.

-no es que no confiemos en ella, es mas le confiamos con nuestras vidas- Rowan bufo por lo bajo a lo que dijo Aiden- pero lo que dice chaol es válido ademas de que no sabemos que tan grande o tan bien ella sabe usar sus poderes. Ademas ¿Quien eres tú? Celaena nos dijo que tu nos dirías cuando despertaras.

-no les has dicho quien soy?- inquirió con un toque de burla mientras me miraba.

Me encogí de hombros -no, no les he dicho ya que pensé que era mejor que tu les dijeras.

Esto pareció divertirlo si la luz de sus ojos no mentía.

-Mi nombre es Rowan Whitethorn, primero de la corte de la reina de fuego Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, guerrero personal de la Aelin, vinculado con ella por un pacto de sangre dado voluntariamente, protector fiel de Aelin, segundo al mando de la reina quien no acepta que la subestimen. Compañero de Aelin Ashryver Galathynius Fireheart y su carranan.

Todo esto lo dijo con una voz solemne que no dejaba lugar a objeciones, Aedin lucia un poco tracionado al escuchar lo del pacto de sangre y la parte del carranan fue como si le hubieran hablado de un fantasma, ¿Será que Rowan no me dijo todo sobre el carranan? aunque no importaba mucho, pero la reacción más notable fue la de Chaol quien estaba blanco tras la presentación, aunque mi corazón todavía solía oír chaol no me importó su reacción hacia lo que dijo Rowan ya que todo lo que dijo es verdad. Al terminar las presentaciones seguimos hablando de nuestros próximos plane, al entrar la noche me canse ya que aunque mis heridas se había curado casi completamente estaba, aunque no dije nada Rowan paro de hablar (técnicamente solo estaba asistiendo y frunciendo el seño asustando a los demás mientras ellos hablaban de estrategia) para girar hacia mí, me atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos a lo que de inmediato me relaje y deje ver cuan cansada estaba.

-es todo por hoy, después de que Aelin descanse seguirán discutiendo- su tono no admitía réplicas. Los Chaol y Aedian iban a discutir cuando Luca los retuvo mientras señalaba hacia mí, debí parecer peor de lo que me siento pues sus caras adquirieron una mirada de preocupación. Cuando se estaban yendo Chaol volteo apresurada mente como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy importante, pero al ver como Rowan me arropaba con todo el cuidado del mundo torció la cara, aunque se recompuso bastante rápido.

-celaena ¿Que vamos a hacer con Arobynn?

Al oír el nombre de Arobynn, Rowan con la velocidad que solo el poseía lo agarro del cuello, su rostro una representación perfecta de la furia que lo envolvía se volvió hacia Chaol.

-estas diciendo que ese hombre esta aqui, cerca de ella? Por que no lo mataron?

La cara de chaol lucia aterrorizada mientras trataba de zafarse del agarrare aunque yo sabia por experiencia que no se iba a librar de el. Suspire ante la furia de mi fae.

-Rowan compórtate, suéltalo. Él no tiene la culpa, yo fui la que decidió que él se mantuviera con vida.

-¿Y por qué lo mantienes con vida después de lo que te ha hecho?- siseo con furia hacia mí, aunque todavía no soltaba a Chaol que se estaba volviendo blanco.

-Primero, porque tú estas herido, es más importante que te atendiera a matarlo recuerda que estabas si poderes- le recordé con furia y reproche a lo que él se encogió, soltó a Chaol quien callo al suelo con un ruido sordo y jadeando en busca de aire- segundo tal parece que el sabe de las llaves en medio de la pelea se regodeo de que yo no sabia utilizar el amuleto correctamente -ante esto él volteo a verme sorprendió - y por último tú eres el que lo va a hacer hablar, de todos nosotros eres él único en que confió para sacarle la información tus siglos de edad deben de servirte para algo ¿no?-ante estoy el sonrió cruelmente- cuando termines de sacarle toda la información tú decidirás que hacer con él- ahora sí, la sonrisa y el aspecto que dio fue igual a las historias que contaba Emrys, me estremecí al imaginarlo como enemigo. Cuando volví en si vi que solamente estaba Chaol en la habitación, entre en pánico.

-¿Donde está?

-Apenas terminaste de hablar salió, parecía un monstruo con esa sonrisa depredadora ¿Es seguro que este con nosotros? ¿Tanto confías en él?- me espetó. Yo me ericé ante su reproche, no tenía voz para decir eso.

-claro que es de confiar, yo le confió ni vida, tú ya viste como me protegió así que no hay duda de eso, ademas que yo lo declare como mío y él me declaro como suya así que no entiendo tus argumentos, ahora has es favor de moverte de la puerta si no quieres ser aplastado por un fae guerrero iracundo y herido.

Chaol se quedo callado mientras hacia lo que le dije, me veía con curiosidad e irritación para saber como lo iba a llamar aunque no creo que se impresione mucho, sin mas preámbulos me levanté de la cama para encontrarme besando el suelo, creo que el grito de sorpresa y dolor por el golpe se oyó por todo el Castillo.

-¡Celaena! ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto chaol corriendo hacia mí, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente para ayudarme un viento paso junto a él y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo levantada por Rowan.

-¿no has caído ante el rey pero si caído ante tu cama?- me pregunto con burla a lo que yo solo le saque la lengua.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta y aprovechando mi caída empuje a Rowan a la cama, cayo sentado como siempre, aunque a los ojos de los demás parecía que seguía impasible yo podía ver el shock en sus ojos, aprovechando el shock agarre una de sus orejas puntiagudas (cosa que siempre quise hacer) la jale y pellizque lo mas fuerte que pude, al instante su mirada de shock cambio a una mueca de dolor.

-¿Pero qué?-le jale más la oreja- Aelin suéltame, duele.

-sí, duele ¿Verdad? Esto es un poco de lo que mereces por lo que has hecho idiota obstinado.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de desobedecerte?

-noooo, estoy que salto de la alegría - le dije con sarcasmo y le volví a jalar la oreja- ¿es que tus siglos no te han enseñado a no preguntar eso a una mujer furiosa?

-¿tengo que responder?- me preguntó haciéndose el gracioso, cosa que lamento en seguida al sentir el dolor del pellizco.

-primero me desobedeces al no venir aunque fuera para darme información valiosa eso no quita el hecho que casi mueres, si no te acuerdas esa fue la razón de que no vinieras estúpido egoísta y después de darme un susto de muerte te vas a torturar a Arobynn siendo que no te has curado del todo, pero como el señor es el amo de la indiferencia eso no le importa ¿Verdad?.

Le pregunto con sarcasmo, esta vez se mantuvo callado y dándome mirada de cachorro herido.

-nada de darme esa mirada, no funcionará conmigo, desde ahora hasta que yo lo diga le ayudaras a Luca con la cocina aunque solo me cocinaras a mi, no lucharas hasta que todas tus heridas estén completamente curadas y sobre todo a la próxima que me des ese susto no pelearas por un mes.

-lo entiendo, lamento haberte asustado así, no quería angustiarte aunque no me arrepiento de haberme interpuesto entre tú y él, no me pidas que no te proteja ya que es imposible, no te estoy insultando como guerrea ya que se cuan poderosa eres y no te voy a enjaular para protegerte. Tú tienes que crecer entre la sangre y las risas para la reina que vas a ser, pero yo siempre te sostendré cuando caigas, te guiare cuando pierdas el camino a seguir, te aconsejare cuando tengas dudas, te enseñare todo lo que pueda enseñarte y sobre todo cuando no te puedas proteger yo lo haré por ti; pues tu eres mi reina, mi señora por pacto de sangre pero por encima de todos los títulos que tengas yo te sigo porque eres Aelin, mi señora la que me devolvió la luz a mi existencia.

-oh mi dulce y terco Rowan usted leal halcón, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto, acepto lo que dices y lo ansío pero por lo que más amas en el universo no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo, si caigo levántame, si tropiezo sostenme, si corro peligro y no puedo con él sálvame, pero no a costa de tu vida, ya muchos sacrificios he tenido que ver a mi nombre no soportaría otro más, menos viniendo de ti, por eso por favor no te sacrifiques por mí, vive por mí.

-lo intentare, pero no lo prometo, puesto que habrá momentos donde mi mente y cuerpo se vuelvan uno al intentar salvarte, en esos momentos mi instintos asumirán el control de mi ser como cualquier fae a su elegido; mi propia seguridad no importara siempre y cuando estés a salvo, por eso te prometo que lo intentare en los días donde yo me gobierne a mí mismo, es lo máximo que te puedo dar.

-y es lo que yo pido, pero Rowan ni creas que te vas a salvar del castigo al decir tan bellas palabras aunque sean verdaderas- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, desasiendo sin que nos diéramos cuenta de la atmosfera íntima y solemne- ahora ve a bañarte que mi nariz no soporta tu olor.

-si claro, como si me lo creyera. Pero tienes razón voy a bañarme.

Dicho esto se levanto y fue a la habitación que le indiqué, aunque no se podía comparar al baño que seguro tendría en el castillo de Mave estoy segura que gozaria mucho del baño que hay aquí. Me dispuse a acostarme pues la conversación mas los eventos de los últimos dias me tenia agotada, apenas me acomode en la cama me dormí, aunque pude sentir cuando Rowan se acostó a dormir ya que automáticamente me acerque a él en busca de calor y seguridad. El me paso un brazo por encima y ambos dormimos de maravilla esa noche. Sabiendo que los peligros que nos íbamos a enfrentar, lo haríamos juntos y yo tenia mi promesa, lo próximo en la agenda seria ir por mi perrita.

Notas de la autora:

Hola a los que leyeron mi historia, estoy contenta de que la hayan leído. Para aclarar, al final cuando están hablando Rowan y Aelin, Chaol al ver esta escena se va a sus propias cámaras para descansar ya que no puede con la imagen que dan. Si quieren que haga un Pov desde el punto de vista de Chaol por favor díganmelo entre sus preciosos comentarios o si quieres una continuación tambien. Voy a estas escribiendo one shot de esta serie pero de pareja Rowan y Aelin ya que casi no hay en fanfiction. Chao~ no se olviden de dejar un comentario.

_Que la llama de Natsu, la fuerza de Inuyasha, la picardía de Ikuto, la ternura de Shaoran, la paz,tranquilidad de Yoh, la magia de merlin, la determinacion de tsuna y la lealtad y amor de rowan._


End file.
